Reo Mibuchi
'Reo Mibuchi '(実渕 玲央 Mibuchi Reo) is a regular of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is nicknamed the Yaksha (夜叉 Yasha), which refers to a kind of nature spirit. He is now competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Reo is 188 cm tall and has long black hair that reaches his chin. He has gentle-looking eyes, with outstandingly long eyelashes. He wears the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 6. Personality Mibuchi is pretty uptight. He likes to keep things in line and gets annoyed easily when others fool around or act weird. He criticizes them and tries to correct them, not always successful.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 6 Despite that, his personality itself seems to be cheerful and relaxed, shown by his good-natured way of lecturing the Seirin's second years of how to treat a lady (Riko, in this case), and his affectionate nickname of "Sei-chan" for Akashi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 7 He dislikes noisiness and also seems to have a motherly nature as Hayama calls him "Reo-nee" (big sis Reo). History Mibuchi was a very strong and talented player in Junior High school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. This is how he earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. He also wore the number 7 Jersey back in Junior High School. Story Winter Cup Semi-finals As Mibuchi travels to the Winter Cup gym by metro, he runs into and catches Riko Aida, having almost fallen down from the fuss. Mibuchi gently tells her to be more careful and says to the Seirin team that they have to take more care of girls. Riko and the players recognize his jersey as Rakuzan's. He later appears in uniform, siding the other Uncrowned Kings and Akashi, forming the Rakuzan High team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 As the match is about to commence, Shūtoku and Rakuzan enter the arena. Mibuchi is instantly disgusted by Nebuya's manners. He laters lines up for the start of the game and is impressed by Midorima's swift three pointer from the half court line.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 He is assigned to guard Midorima but is unable to stop most of his shots. In the second quarter, he double teams Midorima together with Mayuzumi. When Miyaji drives through Hayama's defense, he scolds Hayama and tells him to pay more attention.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 176, page 16 As Hayama shows everyone his exceptional dribbling, Mibuchi tells Midorima that his teammates are only a hindrance to Midorima. He specifically wonders how long Miyaji will last against Hayama. However, Midorima reacts by blocking Hayama in a lay-up and when Mibuchi and the Mayuzumi pick up Midorima for the double-team, Kimura comes in and sets a perfect screen for Midorima, who slips by Mibuchi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 15 The first half ends with a tie. Finals During the warmup, Mibuchi is disgusted by Nebuya's longest blurp who stated that he ate his maximum since his matchup is Kiyoshi. He is then asked about his matchup, Hyuga and replies that he will give lots of love. He also checks on Hayama who also seems to be ready and he will destroy Kagami. The match finally begins. Nebuya loses the tipoff against Kagami but when Kuroko uses a Ignite Pass too strong, the ball fumbles from Hyuga but is heading towards the hoop. As Hyuga is about to layup, Mibuchi blocks him from behind leading to a counter. But after Nebuya is blocked by Kagami and uses a Meteor Jam against Akashi, the latter suddenly entered the Zone. They had a hard time defending Kagami until Akashi shuts him down with an anklebreaker and went back to normal state. At one time, he was blocked by Mitobe when he tried to do a reverse layup against Kiyoshi and Seirin counters. As Rakuzan closed the gap and eventually takes the lead, he tells Seirin that it's naive to think that he (Kagami) can take them when basically he's out of commission (when the zone was shut down). However, Kiyoshi takes the offensive rebound using "Vise Claw" and passes it to Hyuga who scores a three pointer. Hyuga replies that they are not the ones who are naive but they who is underestimating Seirin. At the second quarter, Mayuzumi will be the assist man and the three of them will be the ones to score. As Mayuzumi is revealed to possess "Misdirection" like Kuroko but a better version, Izuki is then assigned to guard him to prevent misdirection and Furihata to mark Akashi for some unknown reason. Akashi lured to trap when he easily passes Furihata and Kagami switches and rushes to him since the ankle breaker cannot be done from the crowded inside. Though the latter blocked Akashi, Nebuya tips it in and scores. After a shot by Furihata, Akashi decides to anklebreak him and scores a three pointer increasing the lead to 10. Suddenly, Rakuzan calls a timeout even though they have the lead. At the timeout. Coach Eiji Shirogane decides that Mibuchi will be the first focus of the attack meaning a shootout against Hyuga. As he receives the ball, he tells Hyuga that he really irritated him in the first quarter and he so happy and will crush him. Hyuga replies that he's not interested in playing around and he's going for something else. He asks if the latter is sure he wanna do this. With Hyuga soft on the pressure, he uses his "Heaven" and makes a three pointer. But Hyuga quickly scores a three pointer with his "Barrier Jumper". The shootout continues until he gains the upperhand and is now catching up to the timing of the Barrier Jumper. After blocking Hyuga, he used his third shooting form- "Void". He shot the ball while telling Hyuga that he'll show him something nice. Surprisingly, Hyuga wasn't able to jump to defend. Since the Barrier Jumper has been caught, Hyuga chose to pass leading to a score. Declaring his win, he calls for the ball once more and simply wishes to grade him. He uses "Earth" and lures Hyuga to a 4-point play. After their showdown, the match then focuses on the battle of centers, Kiyoshi and Nebuya. Skill Shooting Mibuchi is very proficient in shooting, particularly when he executes 3-pointers. Junpei Hyūga also stated that he admired and tried to imitate Mibuchi's shooting form back in their junior high school days, as Mibuchi had the best shooting form in his year. According to Hanamiya, Mibuchi has three types of of shooting styles, namingly, Heaven (天), Earth (地) and Oblivion (虚空). It is also known that during usual matches, Mibuchi only executes his first two shooting forms, Heaven and Earth. However, when facing an opponent he acknowledges, Mibuchi is prompted to use his third style of shooting, Oblivion, the best shooting form of the three. Mibuchi's Heaven.png|Mibuchi's Heaven Foul drawing.png|Mibuchi's Earth forces a foul and a 4-point play Mibuchi's Oblivion.png|Mibuchi executes Oblivion and disables Hyūga from jumpiing Heaven Mibuchi's Heaven is executed by jumping high and performing a fade-away shot so that the opposition defender guarding him won't be able to reach the ball. This shooting form is dubbed Heaven because it enables Mibuchi's shot to evade any types of blocks.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 6, 7, 8, 16 Ryō Sakurai, another shooter from Tōō Academy who specializes in shooting, comments that this style of shooting is extremely hard to execute. This is because the user needs to maintain his center of gravity when performing a shot after a fade-away. The distance from the basket also increases when performing a fade-away too, making the shot extremely difficult to execute. However, Mibuchi is able to make the shot with no difficulties. His accuracy is also not majorly affected.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 8 Earth This style of shooting prompts Mibuchi to have contact with the opposition while still managing to force a shot or at least get a foul. This method of shooting is a type of foul drawing and is dubbed as Earth. Foul drawing is defined as while shooting or making a lay-up, purposely delaying your play to force the defending player into making a foul. Mibuchi can do this with the addition of scoring the shot, getting three or four points per play.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 182, page 15 It seems that Mibuchi wants as many points as possible, as he commented that he is quite greedy and can so make 3 or 4 points in one play. It does seem however that he can't always use this move mostly because he needs someone to block him first. Oblivion/Void Mibuchi's oblivion disables the opposition defender to make any movements. How this is executed remains unknown.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 16, 17, 18 Trivia ]] *A Mibuchi look-a-like was seen in the 2nd round of the Winter Cup wearing the jersey number 13 winning the match without Akashi who was benched. This was before Mibuchi debuted.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 4 *According to an extra, Mibuchi jokingly states that he's interested in someone from his own team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 238.5, Page 1 *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS: **His favourite food is cabbage rolls. **His hobby is making sweets. **His specialty is tarot reading. **His motto is : ''"Soft on the outside, tough on the inside." '' *Even though his official debut comes later on in the series, Mibuchi has been shown in episode 38. His appearance included his voice as well. References Navigation pl:Reo Mibuchi Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:SG Category:Uncrowned Kings